Gale
Introduction Introduce your character! A pirate, marine, revolutionary, bounty hunter? Or just a bum? Appearance Gale is a very tall, muscular Fishmen. He has pale blue skin, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth. He also styled his dull blue hair in the form of a shark fin. Because of Gale's shapeshifting ability, he can possesses vestigial "wings" on both of his ankles. And any other asortment of body parts. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Unlike his capain Jethro, Gale preferred direct physical combat, with which he has repeatedly been shown to be very proficient and dangerous. He is an expert user of Fishman Karate, and compind with his other moves, he is a powerfull fishman. Physical Strength Like all fishmen, Gale is superhumanly strong but his physical strength is greater than that of any member of his superhuman race. He has been seen several times lifting thousands of pounds without effort. As a fishman, he's ten times stronger than a common human, and even more underwater. However, he seems to possess amazing physical strength even for fishmen standards: his powerful shark-like jaws are capable of bending metal, crushing stone, and ripping through flesh alike. Agility Gale can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming. Gale's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Gale's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete since he can react at impressive levels of super speed-as demonstrated through his catching missiles and throwing them back at their point of origin. Endurance The tissues of Gale's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Fishmen. Galr can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Gale's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Fishmen for that matter. At his peak, Gale can physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him and hurt him as well. Shapeshifting Gale has a rare mutation amongst Fishmen. The ability, Shifting waters, allows the user to turn into different type of fishman. For example; Gale is a Tiger Shark fishmen, with the shifting waters, he can change his look into a sawshark, complete with the nose and teeth. Givem this abillit, he is able to uses moves that are eclusive to certain types of fishmen. Aquatic Healing With his mutation, comes by-products, Aquatic Healing is one of them. : If he was somehow injured, Namor's body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Atlanteans. Flight Because Gale can also possesses vestigial "wings" on both of his ankles, by which he seems to fly at the speed of escape velocity when exerting himself fully. His flight speed at "normal" levels is enough to enable Namor to outspeed gunshots. Weapons He is capaple of using swords and guns. Gale also is capable of wielding other weapons such as spears but rarely does so due to his preference of hand to hand combat. Also, because of his shapeshifting, he is a living weapon of a lot of destruction. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Uses this type of haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Uses this type of haki. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Fishmen Category:Chaos Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Haki Users Category:First Mate Category:Helmsman Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Superhuman Speed